bloodcfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinichirō Tokizane
Shinichirō Tokizane (時真 慎一郎 Tokizane Shin'ichirō) was initially a classmate of Saya Kisaragi and he seemed to harbor an interest in her. Appearance Shinichirō has the appearance of a quite tall and handsome tan-skinned young man with black hair that is spiky and mainly falls over the left and the middle of his face and dark blue eyes. So far, he is only seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Fake Personality Tokizane appeared to be quite angsty and usually kept to himself, isolating himself from the rest of the class. He always seemed calm and collected, never seeming to show his true feelings. He appears to have mixed feelings towards Saya Kisaragi and he seems to care about her, but keeps himself distant. Several times he comes to her aid and hints that he cares and worries about her. True Personality However, this was an "act" and Tokizane's real personality is more or less the exact opposite: cold, obnoxious and greatly impatient. He seems to only care about money and would do anything to get it, even going as far as taking part in the experiment set up by Fumito Nanahara. He also thinks of Saya Kisaragi as a monster and wants nothing to do with her when it's all over. Plot Tokizane was very quiet that he basically kept to himself most of the time, only interacting with Saya Kisaragi. Upon seeing the Samurai Elder Bairn, he did not seem very surprised and asked Saya for his help. After the attack on the school by the Spider Elder Bairn, he meets with Saya at the shrine, confessing that he liked her from the moment he saw her. However, he soon after "dies" after being attacked and devoured by an Elder Bairn called the Skeleton. It is later revealed that Tokizane is still alive and is part of the main cast. He appears behind Kanako Tsutsutori, Nene Motoe and Nono Motoe at the shrine archives, saying that he wants to hurry and get his money. He brought with him a tube of blood from the Elder Bairn that attacked him, stating that he wants nothing to do with Fumito Nanahara or Saya, whom he calls a "monster," after it all ends. He forces Saya to drink the blood, so much so that she gets drunk on it. After some of Saya's memories come back, an Elder Bairn (Cerberus) bursts out of the archives and gives chase, forcing Tokizane and the others to flee. Tokizane, the twins, and Kanako encounter Yūka Amino and Itsuki Tomofusa at the shrine entrance, and were confronted with their plot to restore Saya. When Kanako reveals that she planned it all to reveal Saya and the Elder Bairns to the world, Tokizane becomes furious at her, asking what'll happen to his money. As the arguing between the Main Cast escalates, Fumito appears in front of them, causing Tokizane, the twins, and Kanako to stare at him in terror. In the final episode, Tokizane demands his money from Fumito, only to be reminded by Yuka that he violated his contract and would get nothing. Fumito then orders Cerberus to attack the traitors, starting with Tokizane. He dies for real when the Elder Bairn jumps his lower body and then crushes his head, devouring his corpse soon after. Relationships Saya Kisaragi At first, Tokizane appeared to have an interest in Saya, but this is revealed to be fake as he only sees her a monster and he would prefer to have nothing to do with her. Kanako Tsutsutori Kanako is Tokizane's homeroom teacher who would often scold him whenever he comes late to class. After the experiment goes on for too long, Kanako plans to restore Saya's memories to end it, recruiting Tokizane at the promise of paying him once it's over. However, it's soon revealed that she was using him and the Motoe twins to reveal Saya's existence to the world, and he becomes furious at her since his payment was jeopardized. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Villains